White Days
by surestsmile
Summary: Kairi loves White Days, and for reasons besides getting special gifts. [Written belatedly for White Day RSK beware of fluff.]


Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

Notes: Riku/Sora/Kairi fluff. Yes. Your eyes aren't going.

White Days

She doesn't blame them when they forget about White Day, really. It wasn't as if the islands actually celebrated it. It was just that Selphie and her stumbled upon it and decided it was fun to commemorate it. It also helped that Sora's enthusiasm about something new swept the other three boys away, and they agreed to do it, however grudgingly.

The problem was, they kept forgetting. Well, Riku and Tidus and Wakka, but Sora, surprisingly enough, kept to the date like clockwork. Kairi privately thought it was Sora's mother who circled the date in every calendar in the house in bright pink marker, and added hearts for emphasis. Even Sora couldn't possibly miss that.

Or perhaps it was because she heard his mum positively nagging at him two weeks before White Day.

And caught Sora (without Sora catching her) going in and out of 'girly-girly'stores looking for white things. With his mum. (Typically Sora-style, he adhered strictly to the term 'white'. She didn't even have the heart to tell him otherwise.)

Either way, she couldn't help but feel happy for Sora when White Day eventually rolled around and the oft-trampled teen could finally wear a smug smile while Riku, Tidus and Wakka went around the shops panicking. And she could feel her heart continue to soften and warm towards the cheerful brunette, who eventually helped the other three with their gifts.

But most of all, she really couldn't blame them for nearly forgetting, because receiving those gifts were always made her feel special, and really, they never actually forgot. Plus, it was always entertaining to see Riku looking out of breath and annoyed with himself, and hear Sora's gentle butgleeful teasing as they approach her house.

"Why do we celebrate this again?"

Riku flung himself ungainly on the chair beside her, lightly panting, sweat slipping down his brow. In one hand he had a white plastic bag, and with the other he was fanning himself ineffectually. Sora, on the other hand, was practically bouncing as he handed her a long, white box.

"Open it!"

She laughed, undoing the slim ribbon, and she said, "Riku, we do this because it's fun. Besides, you agreed it's fair exchange for all those chocolates and cookies I gave you on Valentines'."

"But I gave you flowers for Valentines'. And Sora gave you chocolates as well. Doesn't that cancel out the gift-giving part?" The silver-haired youth tilted his head back, letting his hair (which he had grew out) fall away. "And it's so hot."

"Aw, Sora!" She exclaimed, holding out a thin chain made of...either white gold, or silver, but she couldn't really tell, the chain was so fine. A tiny, flat heart nestled in the center. "Isn't this expensive?"

"Not really," Riku snorted, while Sora blew a raspberry before climbing into his lap. There was an undignified squawk, and a grumble of, "Sora, it's so hot. Can't you not climb over me today?" and an indignant reply, "But I like climbing over you!"

Riku grunted, and shot a look at Kairi, who was trying to stifle her own laughter.

"You have to kiss me before you get your gift," he half growled, half ordered. "I'm not movingif the day doesn't get cooler and if Sora refuses to get off." The plastic bag rustled as he shook it. Sora smacked him.

"You know you like me on you. And besides, you owe me, Riku. You would have forgotten again if I didn't tell you." There was another resounding smack, followed by Riku's woeful "OW!"

"And you gotta apologise to Kairi for forgetting."

"Kairi! Save me!"

"Wait, Riku, don't rock so much, the chair is gonna...AH!"

She had given up trying not to laugh now, tears threatening to spill over. Riku and Sora both looked up at her from the ground, caught in a tangle of sweaty limbs, before starting to laugh as well.

At the end of the day, Riku got his kiss, and she got matching earrings to the necklace in the bargain. Sora huffily demanded a kiss too, and it was with much pandemonium when Riku tried to kiss him instead, before landing a wet one on his cheek.

"I get kisses from you ALL the time! I want Kairi's! Hers are SPECIAL!"

"And mine aren't? Sora, I'm insulted!"

SMACK!

"OW!"

_On second thought, maybe I will throw on a tantrum if they ever missed White Day_, Kairi thought, laughing as she knelt down to plant a chaste kiss on Sora's lips, who immediately stopped squalling.

"Don't I get a kiss?" she teased, and immediately blushed when her best friends advanced on her with identical grins before soundly kissing her on the cheeks.

_I love White Days._

* * *

Feedback is appreciated.


End file.
